Due to their bulk (e.g., up to about 150 pounds) and size (e.g., up to about 50 inches wide and about 100 inches long), wire-harness formboards are typically transported to assembly workstations by operators, who must manually manipulate the formboards to position them onto the workstations. These manipulations of the formboards require considerable effort and multiple operators.